


Worth It

by eyeofdionysus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexy Times, Smut, Swearing, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeofdionysus/pseuds/eyeofdionysus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will learn how to write a decent summary at some point.</p>
<p>Clint and reader are sent on a mission together. Reader feels useless and Clint makes sure she knows she's not.</p>
<p>There may be a second part</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I thought you never missed?”

You glared at Clint as you pressed the gauze to the graze on your arm. 

“Hey. I still hit the target. Now would you sit still and let me have a look”

You sat on the edge of the bed moving the sleeve of your t-shirt to allow Clint to look at the damage his arrow caused. 

“Umm. Y/N. You're gonna have to take your top off so I can get a better look” 

You shot him a look. Causing him to smirk at you. You reluctantly slipped your shirt off, but used it to cover your modesty. You could feel the heat rising up to your cheeks. Clint gently touched your arm causing you to shiver. You closed your eyes and focused on your breathing and not on Clint touching you.

You had such a crush on Clint. Ok, maybe crush was putting it mildly, you were head over fucking heels in love with the guy. You had been since you first met him, but you knew he didn't and wouldn't feel the same way. There was no way he would find someone like you attractive. You weren't toned and fit like Natasha. You weren't captivating like Wanda. Those two were simply stunning and you looked like a potato next to them. You didn't possess the same skills that they had. You were basically a potato. 

One of the first times you met Clint had been when he came to the training room to start your basic training. He was wearing simple black sweats and a black tank showing off his strong, toned arms. You knew then you were in trouble. All you could think about during the training was him wrapping those arms around you.   
You couldn't put your finger on it, but there just something about him. The way he made little jokes and made you feel at ease. And he had a cute smile. 

“All done. It was just a graze” 

“Huh?” 

Clint chuckled. He placed his hand on your arm. You looked at it. Suddenly remember where you were and what was going on. You looked up at him to see he was smiling, but his eyes had a slight look of concern. 

“You ok there y/n? You seemed a bit distracted”

“I'm fine” You smiled back. “Ok if I take a shower?”

You stood making your way to the small bathroom.

“Sure. Just don't use all the hot water.” 

You had just stepped under the water when there was a knock on the door and it began to open. You shrieked and pushed yourself closer to the wall. Thankfully the shower curtain wasn't fully see through. If you could make out Clint’s shadow then he could surely see yours.

“Clint! What the fuck?”

“Sorry. Just wanted to check if a pizza was ok?”

“You could have waited until I came out.”

The only reply was the door being closed.

Clint ordered a pizza then changed out of his uniform and into a pair of sweats and black tank. He smiled to himself as he pulled the top over his head remembering how you had looked at him whenever he wore this. He liked it. He liked you. No wait, that was an understatement, he was in love with you. But he didn't think he stood a chance, especially with the likes of Steve and Bucky around. 

He sat on the small couch and began flicking through the channels on the small tv. He kept glancing at the bathroom door. Trying not to think of you naked on the other side. Trying not to think about the water dripping down your body making it glisten. He shuffled as he adjusted himself. 

“Clint”

He loved it when you said his name. He turned to see your head popping round the door, clearly hiding your body.

“Could you pass me my bag please.”

He adjusted himself again hoping you wouldn't see the hard on he was trying to hide. You glanced quickly at his groin, trying to ignore his obvious arousal, then allowed your eyes to focus on his arms. When you eventually brought your eyes to his, he was smirking. You felt your cheeks redden. You took your bag from his hands mumbling a thank you before closing the door.

You rested your head against the door and groaned. 

“This is going to be a long night” You thought as you pushed up and pulled your pj's on.  
When you eventually came out the bathroom, Clint was sitting with his feet up, chewing on a slice of pizza. You took the opportunity to look at him and you felt butterflies. He looked so calm and relaxed. His strong legs propped up on the small table. His arms looking completely lickable. You had to shake your head to get out of your daydream.

“Bathroom’s free if you want it?” 

You announced as you took the couple of steps towards him and grabbed a slice for yourself. He stood up and looked at you, smiling when he saw you in your pj's with your hair all tousled and wet. He wanted to run his fingers through it while he kissed you. 

“There better be some hot water left, or you're in trouble” He called out before closing the door.  
He shucked off his clothes, leaving them in a pile behind the door and stepped under the still warm spray. He subconsciously began stroking himself. He needed to get rid of this pent up energy one way.  
He pictured you in training all hot and sweaty with your hair sticking to you. Your chest heaving with beads of sweat running down between your breasts. Oh your breasts! He just wanted to rub his hands all over them, suck them and let his tongue play with your nipples. He wanted his hands on you, just exploring every inch, taking his time to find those sweet little spots that would make you moan. He wanted to taste you, to lose himself between your legs and have you screaming his name. Yes his name and only his. He was unaware of how loud he moaned as he came into his hand.

The first noise you heard had you jumping up and moving to the bathroom door, thinking he was hurt. You were just about to knock when a second noise, this time a very distinctive moan sounded. You backed away from the door feeling flushed. You were trying to suppress the images that were now flooding your mind. As much as you wanted him you knew he would never, ever feel that way about you. And that thought saddened you. You were a rookie, a rookie who made stupid errors such as getting grazed by Hawkeye’s arrows. 

You stepped over to the couch curling up into yourself. You started to feel useless. Steve was right, you weren’t ready. You started to doubt if you would ever be ready. You were just kidding yourself. You couldn't do this, you had to quit. You curled up tighter as you allowed silent tears to fall. 

As soon as Clint stepped out the bathroom, He knew something was wrong. He spotted the rest of the untouched pizza, he knew it was your favourite and it wasn't like you not to eat it. You were oblivious to him standing looking at you. You were lost in your dark thoughts. Although he could fully see your face from where he was standing, he knew your were crying. 

“I didn't think the pizza was that bad”

He said casually as he sat down next to you. He wanted to pull you into him. To wrap his arms around you and comfort you. It broke his heart when he saw you like this.

“The pizza's fine” 

You replied with a slight shake to your voice.

Clint placed his finger under your chin to turn you to face him.

“You're thinking about quitting aren't you?”

Your eyes snapped up to his. How could he possibly know that? 

“You a mind reader now?”

He smiled softly as he shook his head. 

“I just notice things. I notice how you don't think you're good enough for this. That you're angry with yourself for getting injured. I also notice that you constantly compare yourself to others. But I need to tell you sweetheart, you aren't them. You never will be. You are you and you need to start working on your own strengths and forget trying to be someone else”

You felt a little shocked at first by his words. But you knew he was right.

“I don't even know what my strengths are”

“I know what they are. You're funny and smart”

You scoffed “Those will certainly take out the bad guys”

Clint rolled his eyes at you, before stroking your cheek with the back of his hand.

“I don't like seeing you like this. And don't apologise, I know what you're like.”

“No you don't” 

You pulled back as much as you could with your back already to the back of the couch.Clint withdrew his hand.

“You don't know what I'm like and you don't know what it feels like to be useless. To feel like you're a burden”

You had pushed yourself up and away from him, standing at the edge of the bed looking at him sitting on the couch watching you intently. Your heart was racing. Your tears were flowing freely now. You allowed yourself to cry, to let out the pent up frustrations. You sank down onto the bed. You didn't want to make eye contact with him, but you could feel him watching, waiting. 

“I'm sorry”

That was all he needed to hear before he was kneeling in front of you. He brushed your hair back from your face. I placed his hands on your cheeks. He smiled softly at you while his thumbs wiped your tears away. 

“I don't want you to leave or to quit. I want you to stay. Y/N. I need you to stay.”

“You don't need me Clint. You need someone who won't get in your way.”

Clint let a slight chuckle escape his lips.

“Y/N. You're not listening to me. I. Need. You.”

You looked at him confused. A master assassin doesn't need a rookie. And he couldn’t possibly mean he needed you in the other way right? Right? 

Clint rolled his eyes again at you. There was only one thing he could do to make it more obvious. He removed his hands from you so he could run them through his hair before he sat next you on the bed. He hoped he wasn't about to make a complete fool of himself, but he had to let you know how he felt. He didn’t want you leaving.  
He turned so he was facing you and brought his hand up to your cheek, wiping away the last tear with his thumb. He closed the small distance between you and placed a gentle kiss on your lips. He rested his forehead against yours as he spoke.

“You can't leave because. I love you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, Sexy times, swearing. Enjoy ;)

“You. You love me?”

You weren't sure you’d heard correctly. There was no way Clint would say those words to you. But he kissed you. Didn’t he? You didn't just imagine that did you?

“Yes I love you”

He pulled away from you slightly. Still keeping close enough, but not so much ‘in your space’

“Oh God! Please say something. I've fucked this up haven't I? Oh shit. Y/N. I'm sorry. Well I'm not really, but I am”

You cut his rambling off leaning forward and kissing him. You wrapped your arms round his neck when he returned the kiss, pressing yourself closer to him. Sighing as his arms wrapped round your waist pulling you even closer so you ended up sitting on his lap, straddling him. His hands digging slightly into your hips as he instinctively rolled his hips up into you. You moaned softly into his mouth as your hands moved up into his hair, pulling ever so slightly on the short strands.

Clint broke the kiss. He looked into your eyes, the feeling that he was staring deep down into your soul consuming you.

“Are you sure you want this?”

“Oh Clint. You have no idea how much I want this. I've wanted this for long time. I've even dreamt about this.”

Clint smirked and attacked your lips once again this time lifting you up and moving you to lie on the bed.

He lay on top of you, keeping his weight on his forearms, placing gentle kisses to your lips and moving down across your neck. He shifted his weight to one of his arms so he could kiss your neck more, searching for your sweet little spot, while his hand trailed down your side and up under your top.

You shivered at the feel of his fingertips on your bare skin.

“You. Have. No. Idea. How. Many. Times I've thought about this”

Clint said into your skin as he kissed along your neck and jaw finding his way back to your lips. His fingers had slowly crawled up to your chest. His hand cupping and gently massaging your breast. You arched into his touch. One hand fisting into his hair to hold his lips to yours, the other playing with the bottom of his tank top.

“Clint. I need you” Your breath warm on his ear.  

He leaned back on his knees and removed his top, you did the same, also removing your bra to save time. He groaned when he saw your breasts. He leaned forward pressing his lips to each breast in turn, sucking on each nipple pulling a sinful moan from you. You could feel him smile against your skin, clearly happy that he was the cause of such a noise.

He slowly kissed his way down your chest and over your stomach, his fingers trailing behind until he reached the waistband of your pajama pants. He tucked his fingers underneath and began pulling them down, making sure your underwear was coming with them. As he pulled them away he placed kisses on the newly exposed flesh leaving a trail of goosebumps.

Your body began buzzing with anticipation making you shiver. You had had so many fantasies about this moment, so many dreams where your fingers would bring you to your own happy ending. But nothing, nothing compared to feel of Clint’s lips on you or his hands caressing your body. You moaned just at the thought as he stood at the foot of the bed admiring your now naked body. He made quick work of removing his own pants and took himself in hand while he soaked in the sight of your naked curves bared before him.

He continued to gently stroke his hard length as he moved to between your legs. He ran his hands up your legs gently massaging your thighs as he subtly opened you up to him. You gasped jumping a little when he kissed the inside of your thighs edging his way to your warm and already dripping core.

He licked a long line through your folds causing you to moan.

“Taste like fucking heaven” He mumbled into you.

He brought his hands up and round your thighs to hold you in place as his mouth began exploring. You reached down between your legs and grabbed his hair, holding him in place when he hit the perfect spot, raising your hips slowly meeting the rhythm of his tongue to bring you crashing over shouting out his name amongst curses. He slowed his paced as you rode out your orgasm. His hands softly circling your thighs and riding up your body along with his mouth, kissing and sucking. Memorising the areas where you squirmed and shivered.

His lips finally reached yours as he effortlessly slid inside you. You moaned in unison at the feeling. Your eyes locked as he began to slowly move his hips drawing himself in and out of your already soaked pussy.

“You feel unbelievable. So fucking good. Better than I could ever imagine. Much better than my hand” He nipped at your neck as he spoke.

You raised your legs bringing your knees up and wrapping them round his waist. The new angle causing him to hit deeper inside. You grabbed at his hair. Pulling him to you so you could kiss him more. Biting his bottom lip as he thrust harder and faster.

“Ahhhhhhhh!  Fuuuuccckk! So. So. Fuck. So close” Your words stammering out between breaths.

You threw your head back on the pillows, you back arching slightly giving his perfect access to your breasts. He swirled his tongue round you already hard nipple, sucking slightly. You slipped your hand between your bodies and began furiously rubbing your aching clit.

“I need you cum. I can't hold off much longer” He panted out.

He could feel you tighten around him, both of you falling over into orgasmic bliss together.

He stilled inside you, his head resting next you yours as you played with his hair waiting for your breathing to return to some form of normal.

He pulled out and rolled to your side, you turned so you could face him. You continued to play with his hair at the back of his head watching as he closed his eyes enjoying your touch. His hand on your hip stroking your skin lazily.

You loved seeing him like this. Peaceful, calm, almost boyish, looking like he had just had a fantastic fuck!

“Clint?”

“Hmmmm” He sounded almost asleep.

“I need to tell you something”

He opened one eye to look at you. A slight worried look coming across his face. You shuffled closer, bodies touching one again. You felt him twitch between you. You moved your hand to cup his cheek.

“Clint. I love you”


End file.
